Employees
"Writing Encyclopedia is a pain in the neck. No one will figure out whether I just make it up or not." - An employee Employees are the people working for Lobotomy Corporation and are the player's main tool to interact with Abnormalities. There are 2 types of employees at the moment: Agents and Clerks. Agents are controlled workers that can be identified by their suits depending on what Equipment they are given. The player can order them to do each of the four works. Agents can be promoted and can suppress other agents or breaching Abnormalities when needed. They have stats that must be considered when sending them to work with an Abnormality. Agents can suffer damage to their Physical and Mental health depending on the Damage Type of the abnormality they are working with and/or suppressing. Agents receive the four damage types in different ways: * RED damage will lower an employee's Physical (Red) health bar. If this reaches zero the employee will die. * WHITE damage will lower an employee's Mental (Blue) health bar. If this reaches zero the employee will panic. ** Unlike death (Physical damage), employees can be recovered out of a panic with the same damage type. * BLACK damage will lower an employee's Physical and Mental health bars. If either of these reaches zero the reactions listed above will take effect. This damage can also recover the Mental Gauge in panic state. * PALE damage is a percentage that will subtracts HP depending of their Max HP. Agents can be hired at the start of a new day for 1 Lob Point or the player can hire a Custom Agent for a higher price. Clerks are randomly generated employees, wearing other suits so as to not confuse them with agents, who wander around the facility, taking care of it instead interacting with the Abnormalities. The player cannot control the Clerks but Abnormalities can affect them, such as when an abnormality is attacking, or a Clerk becoming the target of an effect or receiving mental damage. Departments Main article: Departments The Agents are assigned to different departments and teams where they will work with the Abnormalities. The player can choose where an agent is assigned in the available departments when starting a new day. 8 of the current departments/teams can have 5 employees, while the Central Command Team can have a maxinum of 10 employees. There are 9 departments/teams currently, and are unlocked in the next order: Control Team, Information Team, Safety Team, Education Team, Central Command Team, Welfare Team, Disciplinarey Team, Recording Team and Extraction Team. Works ]] There are 4 different works to interact with Abnormalities. These works are Instinct, Insight, Attachment, and Repression. These works affect the mood of the Abnormality, improving them or depleting them. The change of mood will always happen when the work is finished or interrupted. The player can cancel the work they are going to do by clicking on the room of the Abnormality before the agent arrives at the room. Behaviour Basic Behavior Employees will wander through the facility, in the designated area where they are assigned, waiting in the main department room or 'chatting'. Agents will always go to the are they were last designated at the end of a work. If an agent notice a dangerous Abnormality or hostile employee (except clerks), they will start to suppress the closer target to itself. Titles Each agent has an unique Title that will change depending on the stats they have when they level up. Research Main article: Research Research can affect employees in different ways, like the rate of healing in main department rooms and increase other values, like the psychological and physical gauge. Abnormality Influence and Status Abnormalities, depending on how agents interact with them, may also affect the employees. These results can be negative most of the time. Abnormalities can use their special abilities to cause different effects on the facility and employees.This includes dealing physical and/or psychological damage, possession, death, transformation, out of control, and more. Once the mental gauge of an employee is depleted, the employee will enter into Panic,' '''becoming uncontrollable and starting to act depending of their role. The agents under panic can be subdued by other agents, by dealing WHITE or BLACK damage to them and trying to return them back to normal, but in some cases, BLACK damage may ending in killing the panicked employee. Their MP can also be healed to return them to normal. Clerks always enter to the panic response Wander or Suicide, or simply dying by over-damage. Panic State: '''Wander (Clerks Only)' Clerks will most of the time enter to panic state Wander and start to roam aimlessly through the facility. They can be healed as well with WHITE Damage but not suppressed by agents. Ex: Healing MP Bullets. Panic State: Murder (Agents Only) When an agent panics, they enter into panic state Murder, attacking friend (Employees) or foe (Abnormalities) in its sight with their current weapon. A way to get them out of panic is to attack them with WHITE or BLACK damage. Once the mental gauge of the agent is filled back up they will immediately exit the panic state. Panic State: Suicide Agents who are for too long in their panic state without being returned to normal will perform Suicide, killing themselves instantly. Clerks can also perform this if they last for too long in their panic state, witnessing traumatic events or by receiving too much mental damage (WHITE and BLACK). Trivia * All the clerks' names are randomized, by using first a letter of the greek alphabet and being followed by a number. * In the teaser trailer of Lobotomy Corporation, in some point of the video (After the scene of Singing Machine), employees start to appear under the chaos of the facility. Actually, seem like they are representing the Panic Responses of the (old version of the) game in the next order: Wander, Suicide, Shutdown and Murder. Gallery WE NEED NEW IMAGES ASAP Category:Characters Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Game Mechanics